Baby, You Are My Light
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Oneshot. Faberry. Rachel reflete a respeito de suas escolhas de vida e percebe que algo está faltando.


Existe um limite muito específico de vezes em que você pode engajar-se em uma brincadeira com um novelo de lã e um gato morbidamente obeso, antes de terminar a noite sentada com um pote de sorvete em mãos e reavaliando suas escolhas de vida.

Não me interprete da maneira errada, creio que minhas escolhas de vida haviam sido relativamente sábias até então. Me formei em NYADA _summa cum laude_ e eu provavelmente era a única formanda da classe de 2017 que ostentava um Tony Award na prateleira de sua casa.

Meu primeiro álbum seria lançado no próximo verão, entretanto, meu single já estava no topo das paradas há pelos três semanas consecutivas. Eu tinha fãs. Recebia cartas quilométricas, dedicatórias amorosas e até mesmo algumas ofensas bem cabeludas via Twitter.

Eu, Rachel Berry, era o produto mais rentável de Lima, Ohio desde que eles haviam exportado Ann Hamilton para o restante do mundo.

E ao contrário de todas as celebridades malucas que são constantemente vistas em tabloides, destruindo propriedades públicas e se arrastando para fora de pubs com a ajuda de seu segurança, eu até que levava uma vida bem monótona.

Quer dizer, o último artigo que o _The Sun_ escreveu sobre minha pessoa, dissertava por 25 linhas a respeito de como eu havia recentemente me afiliado ao PETA e pretendia viajar para a América do Sul para lutar bravamente na linha de frente contra a extinção de alguma ave exótica e rara.

Eu era uma celebridade séria e comprometida. Além de levar meu compromisso com o trabalho muito a sério, todo meu tempo vago em que eu poderia raspar a cabeça ou atacar pessoas aleatórias com meu guarda-chuva, era constantemente preenchido pela minha esposa, Quinn Fabray.

Você _certamente_já ouviu falar dela. Eu falo dela o tempo todo, durante cada entrevista, cada aparição na _Ellen_e em cada discurso de agradecimento por qualquer prêmio que tenha recebido no momento.

Além de tudo isso, ela também é uma ilustradora de livros infantis. Uma_incrível_ilustradora de livros infantis. Só posso dizer que ela evoluiu muitíssimo entre o colegial, em que seu passatempo era desenhar figuras pornográficas da minha pessoa no banheiro feminino para os dias de hoje, em que ela praticamente tornou-se o Maurice Sendak da nossa geração.

Quinn é o sol. Quinn é meu sol.

Nós fomos feitas para nos complementarmos. Fomos especialmente criadas para nos guiarmos. Somos compostas dos mesmos sonhos. As batidas de nossos corações estão sempre em harmonia perfeita. _Nós_ somos a harmonia perfeita.

Entretanto, repentinamente percebi que algo estava faltando em nossa vida. E não, dessa vez, eu não estava me referindo a nenhuma reforma em algum cômodo do nosso apartamento. Definitivamente, não precisávamos de uma _segunda_ sala de descompressão. Deus sabe que até mesmo a primeira sala havia sido um erro tremendo, que eu nunca admitiria e não importa o quanto Quinn insistisse, nós não nos livraríamos dela para transformá-la em um novo estúdio.

Eu, como qualquer mulher beirando perigosamente os trinta anos de idade, estava sentindo meus sensores maternos apitando loucamente.

Aparentemente, bebês eram a nova tendência em Los Angeles. Eu não podia assistir a três segundos de programação do _E!_ sem ser agraciada com os primeiros passos de Elizabeth Lohan ou com um flagra exclusivo de Brad Cyrus-Hemsworth brincando com a babá em um parquinho.

Quando seria a _minha_ vez?

Obviamente, eu tinha certo receio de levar o assunto até Quinn. Durante as últimas semanas (mais especificamente, enquanto fazia meu cadastro no site do _The Sperm Bank of California_), pensei demoradamente sobre o assunto.

Em primeiro lugar, havia Beth. Para quem não leu a última entrevista de Quinn para o_New Yorker_, talvez vocês desconheçam o fato de que ela teve uma filha aos 16 anos de idade, a Beth. É uma história longa e extremamente complicada que poderia ser resumida facilmente a_wine coolers_ e os distúrbios de imagem que minha esposa enfrentava durante a adolescência.

Beth foi adotada pela minha mãe. O que quer dizer que eventualmente, em algum daqueles jantares em que meus pais adotivos insistem em organizar só para _unir todo mundo_, nós encontramos a já não tão pequena Beth.

Ela tornou-se uma jovem graciosa e incrivelmente esperta. Nosso relacionamento é positivo na medida do possível. Mas é como se eu pudesse ver um pequeno pedaço invisível de Quinn se partindo toda vez que a encontramos.

E toda vez que me lembro de como seus olhos simplesmente se desconectam do mundo e se perdem quando alguém menciona o nome de sua pequena, repenso a respeito da questão maternidade.

Eu quero ser mãe. Eu _preciso_ser mãe. Mas como cogitar tal possibilidade quando sua parceira já tem sua própria prole? Sua prole que nem ao menos a chama de mamãe. Um pequeno pedaço seu que nem ao menos reconhece as duas horas de pura agonia pelas quais Quinn passou para tirá-la de dentro do seu útero.

Como é que eu devo chegar e dizer: _Ei, Quinn, estive pensando e acho que devemos expandir nossa família. Já me cadastrei em um banco de esperma e estive analisando alguns cadastros, obviamente teremos que fazer um segundo filtro na triagem oficial que rendeu 35 resultados. O que você acha de gerar a criança? Você tem experiência e eu posso te comprar o creme mais caro para estrias que encontrar no mercado. Eu sei que é um pouco injusto lhe fazer passar por todas as partes doloridas de uma gestação novamente, porém, espero que você compreenda que minha carreira torna uma gravidez impossível._

Entretanto, após uma dose exorbitante de sorvete de chocolate que possui doses cavalares de açúcar, encontro-me parada na porta de seu ateliê, usando apenas meu antigo moletom de NYADA e com uma colher cheia de sorvete na mão. E eu digo exatamente as mesmas palavras descritas acima, sem nenhuma pausa para vírgulas. No final, estou impressionada com minha técnica respiratória e Quinn está me olhando de uma forma bastante suspeita através de seus óculos de acetato.

– O que você disse? – ela pergunta, sua sobrancelha esquerda se arqueando perigosamente. Oh, droga! Essa é sobrancelha levemente curvada é um código secreto para:_Eu espero não ter escutado direito, pois, se realmente escutei o que escutei, você é uma pessoa morta._

Sim, eu conheço minha mulher o suficiente para conseguir interpretar suas sobrancelhas com sucesso.

– Eu quero ser mãe, Quinn! – choraminguei – Eu tenho tanto para ensinar para uma criança.

– Rachel, nós já compramos o Senhor Patinhas para que você ensinasse tudo para ele – retrucou Quinn, cuja atenção estava novamente voltada para a última tela em que ela estava trabalhando.

– Isso foi antes de ele comer toda a ração do mundo e ficar tão obeso que nem ao menos consegue se equilibrar nas próprias patas. Aliás, acho que nós realmente devemos levá-lo a um endocrinologista, Quinn. Ouvi dizer que a Emma Watson matriculou seu gato em uma academia...

– Rachel, eu não posso ser mãe! – interrompeu Quinn, deixando o pincel de lado e voltando-se para me encarar – Não novamente. Você sabe o que é ter desejo de comer pedra pome? Espero que nunca saiba!

– Eu nem ao menos cogitaria a possibilidade de você carregar essa criança se não acreditasse que estou muito perto de fechar um filme maravilhoso baseado na vida de Patti Lupone – expliquei calmamente, tentando fazer com que cada palavra penetrasse em seu cérebro relutante – Porém, sua carreira lhe permite. Você pode trabalhar em casa. Se eu passar nove meses em casa, você sabe que vou acabar botando fogo no gazebo do condomínio.

Quinn me encarou por um momento em total silêncio. Eu reconhecia aquele olhar levemente perdido. Ela estava pensando em Beth. E de alguma forma, eu soube que seu coração estava se partindo naquele momento. E meu coração também se partiu. Seus pequenos estilhaços voando por todos os cantos do meu corpo.

Sem pensar muito, eu me aproximei e a abracei com força. Ela retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Seu corpo parecia tão frágil e cansado em meus braços. Era como se Quinn simplesmente esperasse que eu carregasse todo aquele peso invisível e a livrasse de todo aquele sofrimento.

E eu queria poder apagar cada um de seus erros. Queria ser aquela que lhe daria uma chance de recomeçar novamente, do zero, com uma ficha limpa.

– Eu quero muito ter um bebê com você – ela sussurrou no espaço entre meu cabelo e ouvido – Você será uma ótima mãe, Rach.

– Quinnie?

– Sim?

– Eu acho que acabo de sujar seu cabelo com sorvete de chocolate – murmurei observando a colher que ainda estava na minha mão – E além de tudo, nós seremos ótimas mães. Nós somos ótimas de qualquer jeito.

* * *

O dia em que George veio ao mundo foi em uma ensolarada quarta-feira. Eu estava filmando uma das últimas cenas do meu novo filme, _LuPone – The Hidden Story_ e me encontrava revezando meu tempo entre reler o script e responder as mil mensagens de texto que Quinn me enviava por segundo. Para alguém que reclamava constantemente sobre como seus dedos haviam se tornado rechonchudos com a gravidez, ela parecia impressionantemente ágil com um Blackberry em mãos.

_(12:05) Que horas vc vem pra casa?_

_(12:05) Se Kurt me fizer assistir Uma Linda Mulher novamente, juro por Deus que o farei assistir aquele vídeo que você alugou com 50 cenas de partos._

_(12:06) Por favor, me compre pedra pome. Não sei onde a minha foi parar._

_(12:06) Não, eu não a comi._

_(12:06) Eu também preciso de tinta azul. Vou te enviar uma foto da embalagem para que você não se engane dessa vez e me traga algo lilás._

_(12:07) Recebemos um convite para o casamento de Tina Cohen-Chang e Mike Chang. Eu me pergunto como será o nome de casada dela..._

_(12:07) Eu gosto de Chang²._

_(12:07) Rach, onde está aquele artigo que você imprimiu sobre contrações Braxton Hicks?_

_(12:07) Rach, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem._

_(12:08) Minha bolsa de água acaba de estourar. Bem em cima do Senhor Patinhas. Ele está escondido debaixo da cama e Kurt não consegue tirá-lo de lá._

_(12:08) Estou indo para o hospital. SAÍA DAI E VENHA VER SEU FILHO NASCER, MULHER!_

Quarenta minutos depois, quando após dirigir feito uma louca por Los Angeles, finalmente cheguei ao hospital (completamente vestida com o figurino exuberante do filme), encontrei com Blaine roendo as unhas na sala de espera e fui imediatamente reconhecida por uma garota de seus quinze anos que _a-do-ra-va meu trabalho_.

Precisei autografar cerca de quinze páginas de seu diário, enquanto me vestia adequadamente para entrar na sala em que o parto estava ocorrendo.

Kurt também estava lá, entretanto, toda a cor de seu rosto havia desaparecido. Quinn apertava sua mão com tanta força que eu desconfiava que todo seu sangue havia simplesmente levantado acampamento e fugido de seu corpo.

– RACHEL, RACHEL! – berrou Quinn, finalmente soltando a mão de Kurt e apontando em minha direção – POR QUAL MOTIVO VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO MAQUIADA, RACHEL? EU NÃO ESTOU MAQUIADA! EU NÃO ESTOU MAQUIADA! E ALGUÉM PRECISA LAVAR NOSSO GATO.

Corri para o lado de Quinn e me tornei sua mais nova bolinha de apertar. Ela continuava a falar coisas desconexas sobre a minha maquiagem e como o Senhor Patinhas estava coberto de líquido amniótico. Entre um berro e uma blasfêmia, percebi que só havia uma maneira de acalmar minha esposa.

E essa maneira era cantando.

– Quinn, eu quero cantar pra você – eu disse apressadamente ao sentir que já estava perdendo a pouca sensibilidade que restava em meus dedos – Qual música você quer escutar?

– MÚSICA? – berrou Quinn fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para empurrar o bebê para fora – EU NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR EM NENHUM NOME DE MÚSICA.

– Ok, eu consigo – disse tentando recuperar a calmaria - _I wish could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you…_

_–_ RACHEL, NÃO! – urrou Quinn – EU NÃO QUERO QUE ESSA SEJA A PRIMEIRA MÚSICA QUE O GEORGE ESCUTE. ELE PODE TER PROBLEMAS DE ACEITAÇÃO PELO RESTO DA VIDA!

– _Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind…_

– DE JEITO NENHUM!

Era uma tentativa arriscada, porém, eu estava ficando sem repertório.

– _Beth, I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin' oh, Beth what can I do?_

Por um momento pensei que Quinn iria arremessar um dos enfermeiros em minha direção. Ela me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada por alguns segundos, porém, seu rosto pareceu se aliviar ao poucos. Toda aquela tensão começou a desaparecer de seu rosto, conforme eu progredia com a canção.

E ao ritmo de _Beth_ do KISS, George Adam Berry-Fabray veio ao mundo. Estranhamente, alguns anos depois, essa também foi a música que ele escolheu para se apresentar em uma audição do _The Voice_, mas isso é história para outro dia.

O que importava era que naquele instante, naquele momento em que o médico colocou aquele pequeno bebezinho, completamente coberto de sangue e definitivamente, bem longe da imagem perfeita que seriados como _Grey's Anatomy_ havia plantado em minha mente através dos anos, tive certeza de que havia feito as escolhas certas.

Com George. Com Quinn.

Minha vida não poderia ser mais perfeita. Minha vida não poderia ser mais completa.

Minha vida não poderia ser mais cheia de amor.


End file.
